China Doll
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Count DxLeon ... Every person who enters Count D's petshop is presented with their heart's desire. So... what's Leon's?


China Doll

By: Neko-chan

A/N: Hm. I've gone from corrupting the Yuugiou section to the Petshop of Horrors section. My, my, my. I wonder what fandom I should target next? D

Anyway, as you have probably deducted, this is my first Petshop of Horrors fanfiction. I finally got off of my lazy butt and wrote one of my own after I finished up reading some of the most _amazing_ fanfiction that I've ever managed to get my grubby hands on. So… you can either curse or praise those particular writers for inspiring me. ::smiles sweetly::

WARNING: Slashy. Count D and Leon. ::pets them::

DISCLAIMER: Don't put any claim to Petshop of Horrors—that belongs to Matsuri Akino. Don't also put any claim to Duel Jewel and their song, "Rain"… though having it on repeat for five hours has certainly helped my Muse ::steals Yuya:: D

- - -

His fingers trailed down Orcot's bared throat, fingertips ghosting over the blonde man's lightly tanned skin. Orcot moaned softly and arched up into the count's touch, finally succumbing to the feelings that he had previously managed to suppress for so long.

"Ah, my dear detective…" Count D murmured, moving closer to brush his lips against the corner of Leon's mouth. Leon moved his head slightly to one side and capture Count D's lips in a kiss that was more than the chaste kiss that the count had initiated; this kiss was hotter, fiercer, wilder, burning them both with the smoldering passion hidden just below the surface. D sighed in contentment against Orcot's mouth, submitting easily to the aura of dominance that the city detective wore about him like a cloak.

Orcot tasted better than the finest sweet that D had ever consumed.

All the while, his pale hands continued to work at the buttons that made their way down Orcot's shirt. Oblivious to Count D's ministrations, Orcot continued to deepen the kiss, burying his hands in the silky, inky-black hair that framed the count's face like a curtain of velvet.

"I just want this… so damn much…" the detective groaned into porcelain-fair bit of skin where D's throat met shoulder blade when Count D was finally able to unbutton Orcot's shirt completely, running his hands over firm skin that felt like the finest sateen beneath his palms. "I told myself that I didn't, but I do…."

"It is your heart's desire," Count D replied, smiling softly before pulling Orcot down upon him in another deep kiss that managed to eat away at the tightly woven restraints that each man had put up long ago. Soon enough, though, they were both lost to the passion that engulfed them both.

- -

"Humans are such intriguing creatures," Count D murmured softly, trailing his hands through Orcot's hair later on that night. The detective blinked blearily and yawned, sitting up so that he and the count were face to face.

"What do you mean by that?" the blonde man asked as he leaned forward to brush a kiss against the other's pale cheek. Again, Orcot marveled at how porcelain-white Count D's skin was—from the first moment that Leon had laid eyes on him, the count had reminded him of a petite china doll, androgynous in its beauty. Even now, with the count naked beside him, he still marveled at the fact that D was male—delicate and utterly gorgeous, but still male.

Count D 'hmmm'ed and reached up to trail a crimson-tipped finger over Orcot's cheekbone. "What I mean is that, no matter how long or how hard you try to deny a thing, you always manage to succumb to that thing in the end. Animals are so much more simpler—they never try to deny themselves their heart's desire at all. There isn't any fuss, any denial. They just _are_."

Leon pulled away and have D a puzzled look. Again, in a rephrased variation of his previous question, he asked: "What's that supposed to mean?"

The fingers meandered downwards, until they finally gripped Orcot's chin in a grip that was silk over steel; Leon couldn't pull away, no matter how hard he tried. And why would he try to pull away, anyway? The count's touch was addictive and Orcot was left to always crave more.

"The desires of animals have never been corrupted, perverted, because they succumb to their desires when they first feel the stirrings of it. You humans continuously deny yourselves what you want the most in this world. Because of that, those desires slowly twist into something darker, more tainted. They lose the innocence of what that initial desire may have been. The people who visit my pet shop, my dear detective, are people who have lost that innocence. They become something _other_ and I punish them for that perversion of self."

The touch of Count D's lips upon Orcot's own was as delicate as a butterfly's kiss.

"I give them their heart's desire, my dear detective, and I punish them for it." D smiled and Orcot shivered as the expression that quickly flitted across his face. Cold, distant, _reptilian._ "I give them their heart's desire," he repeated once more, "just as I have given you yours."

With that said, D faded away into the darkness of the night that was even present in Orcot's small but cozy bedroom— and he continued to smile that cold, distant smile. Orcot was left alone in a bed that had rumpled sheets and smelled faintly of musk and sex. The detective shivered and wrapped his arms about himself. And, for the first time in many years, he was afraid of the darkness that slowly drifted throughout his room, enclosing it in shadows that concealed many things from him.

He was alone—completely and utterly alone—and that fact frightened him.

- -

Leon awoke with a gasp, clutching sheets stained with fear sweat to his chest. His breathing was rough, and he wheezed slightly when he tried to take a deeper breath to calm himself.

"It was a dream. It was a dream, just a dream…" he muttered to himself, running a shaking hand through his tousled hair. He softly began to laugh and the grip that he continued to have on his bedsheet lessened slightly. "Of course it was a dream, you idiot. After all, there was no way in hell that I feel… _that way_… for the count. I'm not fucking _gay_, dammit."

Orcot shivered one more time then, with his self-doubts put to rest by his vehement denials, he plopped back downwards onto his bed to go back to sleep.

He tried to ignore the faint smell of incense and tea leaves that his pillow still retained.

Needless to say, Detective Leon Orcot did not return to sleep that particular night.

- -

"Did you have any pleasant dreams last night, my dear detective?" Count D asked amiably the next day, leaning over his small antique table to pour Orcot a cup of tea. Orcot jerked in surprise and the tea that D had been pouring into his cup sloshed over the top, splattering Leon and the count with hot liquid droplets. D pursed his lips in disapproval and looked from Orcot to his ruined silk clothing.

"Man, I'm… uh… sorry about that, D," Orcot began, faltering over the apology. "It's just that your question surprised me, y'know? You've never asked that question before and it caught me offguard. I hope I didn't ruin your dress, though."

"This is not a 'dress,' and well you know that, detective," D replied acidly, lips still pursed in irritation and anger.

"Look, I said that I was sorry, okay?"

Count D sighed and sat back down upon the sofa, eyeing his tea-stained silk clothing critically. "Ah, well. No harm done—I should be able to get the stains out of the fabric easily enough. And I really shouldn't blame you, my dear detective. After all, it isn't every day that a person gets his or her heart's desire granted. Isn't that so… Leon?"

And the count smiled.

.:Owari:.

::End::

A/N: ::blinks:: Wow... Count D turned out to be colder than I had originally intended him to be. Ummm... sorry about that? ::sweatdrops:: Anyway, criticisms are welcomed with open arms. I like the Petshop of Horrors fandom and I'd like to know how my first attempt at a one-shot went. ::sweatdrops again::


End file.
